Amanecer y Crepúsculo
by xEmilionx
Summary: El destino siempre se muestra cruel, inesperado y trágico, o tal vez lo era para las personas que nacieron marcadas por una terrible maldición. Ese fue el caso de Eren e Historia, quienes cargan con grandes responsabilidades para la salvación de la humanidad. Pero ¿acaso no podían elegir su propio rumbo como ellos quisieran? Lo único que podía hacerse es escoger su propio destino.
1. Una promesa antes de la tragedia

_Aclaración: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es de su creador "Hajime Isayama". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

 _ **Capítulo 01: "Una promesa antes de la tragedia"**_

 **(Mártir)**

—¡Oigan, no corran con los pies descalzos!

Los niños corrían de un lado a otro, jugando en el extenso campo ante los insistentes reclamos de la joven Reina, que parecía no surgí efecto en los menores.

Historia dio un largo suspiro pesado. Todavía le costaba enseñarles los buenos usos de los zapatos, accesorios muy importantes para evitar contraer alguna enfermedad o infección peligrosa. Sabiendo de la gran responsabilidad que tenía en ellos, tuvo que recurrir a su as bajo la manga.

—¡Niños! —exclamó, colocando ambas manos cerca de sus labios—. El que no se ponga sus zapatos se queda sin postre para la cena.

Una sonrisa se le adorno en los labios tras notar las miradas paralizadas de cada niño. Tal vez no era la forma correcta para obtener su obediencia, pero sabía que el camino fácil no existía, y eso lo tenía en cuenta durante su tiempo como soldado, además que ese truco lo aprendió del instructor Shadis cuando amenazaba a Sasha con dejarla sin comer todo un día.

De repente sintió a alguien tirar el extremo de su falda, Historia miró hacia abajo y notó a una pequeña de cabello castaño y ojos grises. Aquella niña traía una vestimenta simple y humilde, llevando consigo una muñeca de trapo en su mano.

—¿Qué sucede Elizabeth?

—Yo... Yo me preguntaba cuando vendrían sus amigos por acá —dijo con una tímida voz. Historia le acarició su corta cabellera.

—Yo también me hago esa misma pregunta —posó sus ojos zafiros entre ambas montañas donde el Sol poco a poco se ocultaba. Luego vio a la menor con una sonrisa reconfortante—. Pero, estoy segura que volverán. Ellos volverán luego de terminar con su importante misión. Estoy segura que lo conseguirán.

La pequeña se sintió segura con sus palabras, pasando a irse con los demás niños.

Cuando la observo marcharse, su sonrisa se apagó, mostrándose una expresión decaída.

 _"Estoy segura que volverán"_

La verdad era que no tenía ni idea sobre la situación que afrontaban sus compañeros del escuadrón 104 y toda la Legión en Shingashina. Sabía y confiaba en que lograrían su objetivo, aunque todavía no entendía el motivo de su inseguridad y miedo. Un temor más grande que la misma muerte.

A pesar de sentir esos temores, quiso, no, tuvo que ser fuerte como la Reina de las murallas. No podía doblegarse por ningún motivo, incluso si eso significaba reprimir sus propios sentimientos. Tenía que luchar por salir adelante, igual como lo hacía ahora mismo Eren y los demás.

Faltando poco para el anochecer decidió ingresar a la gran casona y poder reunirse con los infantes para verificar si obedecieron a su orden.

* * *

La temperatura bajaba a cada hora mientras el cielo nocturno se encontraba oculto entre las nubes. El ambiente lucía tranquilo, muy tranquilo. El exterior estuvo en un silencio profundo, salvo por los insectos y algunos animales que se encontraban activos en esas altas horas de la noche.

Durante ese tiempo, Historia no podía conciliar bien el sueño, sus ojos zafiros no podían cerrarse a pesar del cansancio ejercido por sus múltiples deberes como cuidadora del orfanato. Otra vez aquel pensamiento la siguió atormentando de forma continua.

¿Acaso estaba desconfiando en sus compañeros quienes sobrevivieron en situaciones peligrosas?

Todavía recordaba la última vez que vio a Eren y los demás, sí, fue desde la última reunión donde se les informó el día programado para partir hacia Shingashina. Ella sabía que tarde o temprano eso ocurriría. La misión que tanto esperó Eren por fin se llevaría a cabo, tan sólo les faltaba alistar y preparar todo lo necesario para iniciar con la expedición.

 **"Flashback"**

—Eren.

—¿Qué pasa Historia?

La joven Reina vestida con su traje militar al igual que su acompañante, miraba por la ventana una gran parte de soldados de la Legión del Reconocimiento preparando los caballos.

—Mañana te irás a la muralla María para recuperar el distrito de Shiganshina. ¿Verdad? —su voz sonó con cierta preocupación, no solo por él, también para todos sus demás compañeros.

—Sí —lo afirmó a secas, sosteniendo la llave que traía en su cuello—. Pronto sabremos toda la verdad que nos ocultaron en estos cien años. No sé qué cosas hallaré dentro del sótano de mi casa, pero tengo que estar presente ahí cuando lo descubra. Aunque primero debo eliminar a Reiner y Berthold para lograr nuestro objetivo, de esa forma podremos rescatar a Ymir.

—No tienes que cumplir eso, Eren —se atrevió a verlo a la cara, mostrándole una sonrisa decaída para sorpresa del soldado—. Ymir decidió marcharse por su propia voluntad, así de simple. Lo único que te pido es que regresen a salvo, tan sólo eso quiero pedirte nada más.

Eren dio un corto suspiro y cerró por un momento sus ojos antes de dar su respuesta.

—De acuerdo. Lo haré —rascó un poco incómodo su cabellera.

Sin esperarse sintió una opresión en su cuerpo, notando el pequeño cuerpo de su amiga sobre su pecho. No necesitó una respuesta por su acción, colocando sus manos por atrás de su espalda para fortalecer el inesperado abrazo. Sabía que no podía morir por ningún motivo, todavía hubo muchas cosas que le daban para seguir viviendo.

—Te prometo que regresaremos a salvo.

Historia decidió creer en sus palabras, quería al menos tener la esperanza de volverlo a ver. No por algo el caprichoso destino los hizo conocerse y compartir su sufrimiento mutuamente.

 **"Fin del flashback"**

Recostada en su cama y mirando vagamente el techo.

El sueño no parecía llegar nunca, todo por culpa de la angustia y el estrés, quienes fueron las causantes de que no pudiera descansar tranquila. Optó por tomar un vaso de agua para hidratarse y tal vez mejorar su problema de insomnio.

Teniendo sujetada una vela entre una de sus manos. Ella empezó a hacer una corta caminata hasta el comedor, y una vez llegado ahí se acercó con un vaso vacío al fregadero donde sacó el agua.

Luego de refrescarse volvió a su cuarto, pero entonces decidió irse a la ventana, abriéndolo, pudo notar la belleza de la naturaleza siendo iluminada por la luz lunar. Al menos esa tranquilidad que le brindó la zona le daba más confianza en seguir creyendo que la Legión logrará recuperar la muralla María.

De pronto su vista se dirigió en aquella zona donde Eren y ella hablaron sobre el futuro de la humanidad, ya había pasado unos días cuando tuvieron esa pequeña charla, charla que abruptamente fue interrumpida por una inexpresable Mikasa.

Todavía recuerda con cierta inquietud esa sensación electrizante en todo su cuerpo, parecía como si la misma Ackerman la amenazaba de muerte con su mirada penetrante y profunda, o solo era parte de su imaginación. Al final optó por la segunda opción.

—Más te vale volver con vida, Eren —mencionó su nombre a través del aire, intentando que su mensaje le llegada al soldado. Pasó a acomodo sus brazos en la madera de la ventana para acto seguido recostar su cabeza—. Eres el único en quien puedo confiar.

* * *

El Sol se encontró posando entre ambas montañas, todavía faltaba pocas horas para el mediodía. El trabajo en el orfanato seguía aumentando como en cada día mientras el deber de los soldados de la policía militar era de encargarse en cuidar los suministros de comida y la seguridad propia de la Reina de las murallas.

Historia, quien se encontraba vigilando a los niños que jugaban en el extenso prado, inexplicablemente, sintió una ligera corriente de viento sobre su larga cabellera. Un mal presagio le llegó a su mente, pensando al instante en sus compañeros del 104.

—Eren... Chicos...

Mientras en un lugar lejano donde se hallaba la destruida ciudad de Shingashina. Eren veía inmóvil el cuerpo irreconocible de Armin, al mismo tiempo que estaba sujetando con su mano izquierda el cuerpo mutilado de Bertholdt.

—Maldición... Debí haberlo sabido... Que de entre todos nosotros, tu siempre fuiste el más valiente —y el soldado pasó a lamentarse por el sacrificio de su valioso amigo.

Otra vez había incumplido con una promesa a alguien cercano.

Continuará...


	2. Peleando por los compañeros caídos

_Aclaración: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es de su creador "Hajime Isayama". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

 _ **Capítulo 02: "Peleando por los compañeros caídos"**_

 **(Legado)**

Cuando Historia recibió la noticia de la llegada de la Legión de Reconocimiento, no tardó mucho en dirigirse por carruaje hasta el palacio de Mitras. Una vez llegado a su destino, salió con prisa del transporte pagando al humilde conductor por su generoso servicio, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal se echó a correr en la sala principal ante la vista de todas las personas presentes.

Ella traía puesto su ropa casual y sencilla, pues debido a la repentina noticia no tuvo el tiempo necesario para vestirse con su uniforme militar.

En el fondo quería comprobar su sospecha que tuvo hace unas horas, quería creerse que no habría muchas bajas por la misión, o al menos deseaba que sus conocidos estuvieran sanos y salvos. Para cuando llegó a la sala de reuniones, vio con asombro a varias personas importantes reunidas ahí, incluidas a Darius Zackly y Pixis. Pero lo más impactante fue cuando vio a Hanji, quien tenía su cara vendada cubriendo parte de su ojo izquierdo.

—Su Alteza, vino en buen tiempo, aunque hoy podemos omitir por no llevar su vestuario reglamentario —dijo el comandante supremo, ocasionando que la joven soberana se avergonzada—. Ahora sí podremos comenzar con la reunión.

Y así fue que dio inicio a los informes conseguidos por la Legión, donde Hanji se encargó de relatar todos los acontecimientos devastadores que afrontaron sus colegas para lograr su objetivo. Nadie pudo imaginarse de las grandes pérdidas de valiosos compañeros caídos por el enemigo, e incluso la muerte del propio Erwin Smith. Pero lo impactante llegó cuando se reveló el gran secreto que ocultaba el sótano del soldado Eren Jaeger, mostrándoles el contenido de esos tres libros que poseía Hanji; en el cual se hablaba de la existencia de vida fuera de los muros, el origen de los titanes, las diferentes naciones alrededor del mundo, y la distinta cultura como creencia que portaba cada persona.

Todos los presentes les costaban creer semejante verdad.

Historia, por su parte, recordó las veces que su hermana Frieda estuvo enloquecida por culpa de las memorias del primer rey. Debido a eso, creyó y aceptó las palabras dichas por la nueva comandante. Eso debió ser el verdadero motivo que la familia Reiss tanto oculto en estos cien años, borrando toda información valiosa de la mente de la gente dentro de las murallas. Luego se puso a pensar en Eren, ¿cuál habría sido su reacción tras descubrir tal verdad? ¿O si acaso valió la pena asesinar a todos esos titanes que una vez fueron humanos transformados por esa gente del extranjero?

Cuando la reunión finalizó luego de dos horas, Zackly mandó a la policía militar proteger a toda costa los libros en el almacén, a la vez que cada persona poco a poco comenzó a abandonar el área. Sin embargo, Historia se acercó a dos personas muy conocidas por ella.

—Podemos hablar en privado —sus ojos mostraron determinación y firmeza—. Por favor.

Tanto Hanji como Levi se vieron a los ojos mutuamente, pensando en la repentina petición de su Reina, hasta que la primera aceptó su solicitud. Historia les agradeció, informándoles que fueran a su despacho para hablar tranquilamente sobre el tema que estaba en su cabeza desde que llegó al palacio.

Ya para cuando llegaron a su destino, los tres se dispusieron a sentarse en el cómodo sofá, Historia se sentó aparte. Ahí ella les preguntó sobre el estado de sus compañeros del escuadrón 104, ambos no parecieron sorprendidos ante su pregunta, pues era muy claro el motivo de esta pequeña reunión.

La preocupación de Historia empezó a disminuir tras enterarse que Jean, Connie y Sasha se encontraban bien, aunque hospitalizados por lesiones no tan graves. No obstante, cuando escuchó los siguientes nombres de sus colegas una inesperada sorpresa ocurrió.

—¡¿Cómo que Eren y Mikasa están en prisión?! —no pudo controlar el volumen de su voz, casi oyéndose afuera de la habitación.

Levi quien tenía los brazos cruzados se dignó a contestarle.

—Esos mocosos se lo buscaron por romper las reglas, además la soldado Ackerman amenazó de muerte a su superior.

—Además el castigo que le impusimos por esa falta son de dos semanas —añadió Hanji.

—Lo entiendo —su voz fue apagada, agachando un poco la cabeza—. Pero no podrían disminuir su castigo, ellos... Ellos son los héroes que lograron recuperar la muralla María, y merecen un trato mejor por su honorable labor y servicio como soldado.

—Yo apoyo la idea de nuestra Reina.

Repentinamente, la puerta del cuarto se abrió revelándose a Darius Zackly.

—Lamento la interrupción, pero alguien del personal me informó que aquí se encontraban ustedes —caminó hasta llegar a los tres—. Y oyendo su pequeña charla. No podemos permitir que el pueblo se enteré que tenemos bajo prisión a la esperanza de la humanidad.

—Pero eso sería... —Hanji iba a protestar, pero la mano elevada de Zackly hizo que detuviera su hablar.

—Aunque eso no quiere decir que se le pongamos fácil. Ellos rompieron las reglas y, por ese motivo, estarán aprisionados por cuatro días y solo dándoles alimento una vez al día. ¿Qué dicen?

—De acuerdo —dijo Historia, supo que no fue el mejor trato, mas era la única opción que disponía para que sus amigos puedan tener su pronta libertad.

Hanji aceptó de igual forma la idea, pero Levi...

—Tengo una proposición que hacerle para aceptar su oferta, comandante supremo.

—¿Qué es? —lo escuchó interesado.

—Quiero que la soldado Ackerman no tenga nada de comida hasta cumplir con la fecha de su castigo.

—Oye Levi. ¿No crees que estés exagerando un poco? —se quejó Hanji.

—Tsk. Esa mocosa se lo merece y más por ser tan irrespetuosa conmigo, tres ojos —la miró de forma neutral, aunque la comandante de la Legión podría jurar verlo muy enojado—. Incluso es un castigo leve de lo que tengo pensado hacerle a ella si vuelve a faltarme el respeto.

—Está bien. Acepto su pedido, capitán Levi —respondió Zackly.

El atardecer se hizo presente a los pocos minutos cuando se finalizó el trato, a lo cual los cuatro presentes se dispusieron a retirarse del despacho real, yéndose por caminos distintos.

Historia tenía pensado regresar de nuevo al orfanato, todavía le faltaba terminar algunas cosas para asegurar el bienestar de los niños. Cuando estuvo llegado a la puerta principal, oyó pasos fuertes acercándose a su posición, volteándose por instinto pudo ver a una agitada Hanji.

—Uffs... Menos mal que te alcance a tiempo, Historia —dijo jadeante, tratando de recuperar un poco el aliento perdido por esa carrera.

—¿Qué sucede, comandante Hanji?

De pronto Hanji sacó de su bolsillo ubicado en su pantalón una pequeña caja metálica, abriéndolo, le mostró que en el interior había un trozo de papel.

—Olvide mencionarle que antes de capturar a Reiner, éste nos mencionó que Ymir le dejó una carta antes de marcharse con el enemigo. Lamentablemente, todavía necesito investigar primero todo su contenido para poder entregárselo. Lo siento.

—Ah... Lo comprendo —Historia dibujó una sonrisa llena de tristeza—. Le agradezco mucho por habérmelo dicho. Y no se preocupe, yo esperaré.

Hanji solo colocó su mano derecha justo en su pecho antes de retirarse de ahí.

Cuando volvió a estar sola, Historia siguió adelante en su camino, no cabía duda que hoy hubo varias cosas nuevas que cambiaría el rumbo que llevaba la gente dentro de las murallas. Ella sabía bien que ese gran secreto debía salir a la luz, porque ya estaba cansada de vivir en la ignorancia creyendo que esos gigantes humanoides son la causa de todas sus desgracias.

Viajando en un carruaje que encontró por suerte en la calle. Historia se puso a pensar en la carta que le dejó Ymir, su última voluntad para ser preciso. A veces se preguntaba si le diría el verdadero motivo de su inesperada despedida, o tal vez buscaría una excusa lamentable para justificar su abandono. Dependiendo de esas dos posibilidades, sabía a la perfección que tendría que superar el pasado que convivió a su lado y seguir adelante en su futuro con las personas que la aceptaron gracias a Eren. Tal como lo hubiera deseado.

La joven Reina miró a la ventana con una expresión que confundía si era felicidad o tristeza.

—Ymir... Eres realmente una idiota.

Continuará...


	3. Secreto y revelación bajo un anochecer

_Aclaración: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es de su creador "Hajime Isayama". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

 _ **Capítulo 03: "Secreto y revelación bajo un anochecer"**_

 **(Reina y Soldado)**

Tras la gloriosa victoria que obtuvo la Legión. Al día siguiente, Historia mediante una conferencia pública declaró ese triunfo como un día festivo para homenajear por la recuperación de la muralla María. El grito de alegría del pueblo no se hizo esperar, oyéndose festejos y agradecimientos hacia la soberana de sangre real.

Ese mismo día también se hizo otra reunión, el tema principal fue establecer la fecha oficial para el servicio memorial, hubo muchas discusiones al respecto. Sin embargo, Historia puso la voz y decidió que se hiciera en una semana.

Ninguno se opuso a la decisión de su Reina, a lo cual Zackly terminó aprobándolo.

La mayoría no se dio cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones, a excepción de algunos, puesto que la joven Reiss quería esperar con añoranza ese gran momento en que todos sus compañeros estuvieran reunidos como en los viejos tiempos. Un sentimiento de nostalgia brotó en ella. La imagen de Eren se le hizo presente dentro de su cabeza, queriendo saber su estado mental luego de tal experiencia que vivió durante esa batalla sangrienta.

Lo que Historia no supo es que Eren ya no volvería a hacer el mismo de antes.

* * *

El plazo del castigo para Eren y Mikasa había acabado, e Historia de inmediato solicitó una reunión personal con los soldados de la Legión que estaban disponibles, viajando hasta el distrito de Trost como punto central para dicha reunión. Todavía faltaba aclarar algunas partes de lo ocurrido en Shingashina, debido a que en las próximas horas se daría a cabo otra reunión para decidir si publicar la verdad o no sobre el origen de la nación Eldiana, conocido también por todo el mundo como la gente de Ymir.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Hanji junto a Jean, este último presentaba una fractura menor en su brazo izquierdo que pronto sanaría.

Y como lo había prometido, Hanji le entregó la carta, por lo cual Historia decidió leerlo enseguida aprovechando que los demás no venían aún. Su expresión mientras leía cada palabra de Ymir fue tan como ella lo esperaba. No hubo mucho asombro, al contrario, ahora podía comprenderla más por el duro pasado que afrontó y el motivo de ayudarla para que volviera a su verdadero yo.

A veces ella misma se preguntaba si merecía tener la ayuda de los demás para entender su verdadero propósito en este cruel mundo. ¿Casualidad o destino? Todavía no entendía muy bien las cosas importantes que la rodeaban, pero no quería hacer que ese último legado que le dejó Ymir fuese en vano.

Cuando acabó de leer, pequeñas lágrimas traicioneras se escurrieron en su rostro. El sentimiento amargo de perderla de esa forma era muy doloroso. Además se sintió como una inútil por no poder responder a las dudas de Hanji y Jean, ¿acaso ellos esperaban algo en especial de alguien que tenía la mente muy simple?

De repente oyó sonidos de la puerta, a lo cual rápidamente empezó a limpiarse la parte mojada de su cara. No quería mostrar ese lado débil a nadie, incluso para aquel chico que luchaba por cumplir con sus objetivos caprichosos de crear libertad y paz en el mundo.

Justo en el momento que se abrió la puerta, ahí lo pude ver, Eren parecía el mismo de siempre. Eso la alivio un poco, tal parece que había tomado las cosas con total madurez sobre la verdad afuera de las murallas. Pero, algo en ella lo hacía duda de aquello.

* * *

Los días pasaron volando hasta llegar al servicio memorial, donde se hicieron los honores a los soldados caídos en batalla y la entrega de los medallones para los sobrevivientes.

Todo iba tan bien en la conmemoración hasta que Historia se sorprendió por la mirada aterrada e impactada de Eren. No era tonta, supo al instante que él vio un recuerdo cuando le besó la mano, pero no sé digno a preguntarle en ese momento sobre aquello. Para cuando éste reaccionó ya todo había vuelto a su respectivo rumbo.

La noche se hizo presente a las siguientes horas.

Hubo festejos y bailes de las personas presentes en el palacio real, pues hoy era un día de celebración antes que la Legión inicié en los siguientes meses con la aniquilación de los titanes restantes dentro de las murallas.

En eso Historia abandonó el centro de la celebración para tomar un poco de aire fresco, el deber de la realeza en bailar con cada invitado fue muy agotador y estresante. Estando ubicada en el gran balcón, pudo ver a la Luna en su máximo esplendor, siendo rodeada de miles de estrellas. Agradecía que el cielo estuviera sin nubes para detallar con mayor claridad el bello paisaje mediante sus ojos zafiros.

De pronto se oyó pasos acercándose a la joven Reina.

—¿Historia?

—Eren... —se volteó al escucharlo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—He venido a tomar un poco de aire —dijo, avanzando hasta llegar al barandal y luego pasando a verla a la cara—. ¿Y tú?

—Lo mismo.

Ambos no se esperaron encontrarse en este lugar. Hubo un silencio cómodo y relajador. A Historia no pareció sorprenderle que el soldado estuviera alejado de la fiesta, desde sus días en como soldado supo que él no era el tipo de persona que celebraba.

La Reina se dignó a verlo, Eren veía las calles de la ciudad con una expresión calmada, eso llamó su atención.

—Historia —la llamó de la nada, ella reaccionó de la sorpresa—. Tú... ¿Crees que tengamos oportunidad de recuperar nuestra libertad robada?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Eren se dio un tiempo para contestar, y dijo lo siguiente.

—Olvida lo que dije. No es nada importante —dio un corto suspiro, fijando su vista de nuevo en las calles.

Historia se quedó un poco pensativa sobre las palabras dichas por él. Su cerebro hizo "click" cuando recordó los incidentes extraños que protagonizó.

—Eren —el mencionado pasó a mirarla—. Esa pregunta que hiciste tiene algo que ver con el recuerdo que viste hace algunas horas, o cuando gritaste de la nada en plena reunión.

Los ojos del soldado se agrandaron por sus palabras, e incluso su boca le temblaba del miedo generado. ¿Acaso Historia sospechaba de lo que le ocurría exactamente? Tomó su tiempo en razonar, y recordó con torpeza la forma que se comportó en esas dos ocasiones.

—Ya veo —continúo Historia—. Es algo que no puedes decir a nadie, incluso a mí.

Eren siguió en silencio. No podía decirle a Historia de la teoría que halló en sus recuerdos y las de su padre, jamás pondría su vida en peligro por tratar de averiguar la activación de la coordenada. Era un precio muy alto. Quería evitar a toda costa sacrificarla por esa idea tan descabellada y sin confirmación, porque estuvo inseguro e intranquilo si funcionaría.

—Hasta luego, Eren.

No pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando observó a Historia irse del balcón para volver a esa ruidosa fiesta. De repente su cuerpo sintió una tremenda adrenalina, esas palabras de despedida le parecía muy familiar a pesar que lo escuchó hace poco.

—¡Espera! —gritó Eren elevando su mano derecha, su boca se movió en contra de su voluntad. Miró a Historia que se detuvo justo antes de irse, entonces mordió con fuerza parte de sus labios y habló—. Yo... No puedo decírtelo. Lo siento.

Eren solo bajo su cabeza en resignación y escuchando los pasos de Historia alejarse, supuso que se había marchado de ahí. Su elección de mantener silencio fue la correcta o un terrible error.

Sumergido en esas dudas no pudo darse cuenta a tiempo cuando unas manos acariciaron su rostro, sintiendo electricidad en su cabeza, alzándolo, se dio con la imagen de Historia quien lo miraba con una expresión pacífica.

—Está bien. Lo entiendo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? —hizo una mueca confusa.

—Sobre "eso" que no quieres revelarme —Eren pareció comprenderla, entonces prosiguió—. Por eso quiero ayudarte. No sé cómo, pero quiero serte útil para lograr nuestra libertad y la de todos.

Con solo oír la palabra "útil", Eren apretó los dientes.

—No tienes que hacerlo, Historia. Yo puedo encargarme de eso por mi cuenta —su voz sonó enojado—. Tú solo debes continuar con lo que haces por todos esos niños, ahora la gente comienza a aceptarte como su Reina, y...

—¡Igual quiero ayudarte! —lo interrumpió—. Soy tu aliada, ¿no? Por eso es mi propia decisión en apoyarte con estos problemas que se avecinan, idiota llorón.

Eren pudo notar unas lágrimas deslizarse por el rostro de Historia, igual cuando la observo leyendo aquella misteriosa carta. Parecía que no era el único que sufría con estás grandes cargas que llevaba en sus hombros.

—Ymir se fue para siempre de mi lado. A pesar que ya lo sabía de antemano, todavía no puedo superar su partida —estuvo destrozada tanto dentro como afuera, el soldado tan solo escuchaba sus lamentos para intentar que ella se desahogada—. Tú debes comprender ese mismo sentimiento de impotencia. ¿Verdad?

—Siempre lo hago. Incluso ahora me siento de la misma forma que tú —suspiró—. Tal vez tengas razón que no deba llevar está responsabilidad solo, pero... Tengo que hacerlo, no solo por mis compañeros caídos, sino también por toda la gente que luchó para salir de la maldita esclavitud que esos bastardos Marleyanos les hicieron.

—Ahora lo entiendo todo. Tú, has visto los recuerdos de tu padre.

Eren se espantó enseguida, había revelado sin querer información del mundo exterior. Pero antes de que hablara sobre ello, ella se le adelantó dirigiendo sus manos con las de Eren.

—Te puedo ayudar a obtener más de esos recuerdos, de esa forma puede servir de mucho para la sobrevivencia de los Eldianos —las soltó, mirándole con ojos llenos de seguridad—. Sólo quiero que confíes en mí, por favor.

Se lo pensó mucho, pero hubo una dura realidad. Eren necesitaba de nuevo la ayuda de Historia para recuperar las memorias más profundas de su progenitor, aún le faltaba descubrir varias cosas del mundo exterior. Odiaba tener que compartir su triste realidad con ella.

—De acuerdo, Historia. Confiare en ti.

Esa misma noche ambos hicieron un pacto que cambiaría el rumbo que llevaban en sus vidas tranquilas. El destino una vez jugó un rol importante para ellos. Incluso parecía que fuera una simple casualidad que tuvieran las respuestas de lograr aquel difícil objetivo que no pudieron cumplir los revolucionados.

Continuará...


	4. Pasatiempos cercanos y cálidos

_Aclaración: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es de su creador "Hajime Isayama". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

 _ **Capítulo 04: "Pasatiempos cercanos y cálidos"**_

 **(Secretos)**

—¡Un titán a las cinco en punto!

Un grupo de soldados montados en caballos pudieron divisar la presencia de un titán de 8 metros que iba a su posición. La mayoría era novatos que recién habían ingresado a la Legión, por el cual en cada grupo se encontraba un experto soldado para evitar pérdidas innecesarias.

—¡Yo me encargo! ¡Ustedes quédense ahí!—avisó Eren, quien aumento la velocidad de su caballo para acercarse lo más posible, ya teniendo cerca de su rango dio un gran salto e impulsándose gracias a su equipo tridimensional lo atacó directamente a su punto débil.

El titán cayó al instante mientras Eren pisaba tierra firme, luego se puso a mirar al gigante que comenzó a soltar humo. Los ojos del soldado solo lo vieron con pena y lástima.

— _Descansa en paz, hermano Eldiano_ —le dijo en un susurro.

—¡Capitán Jaeger!

Eren observo la llegada de su grupo, que traían consigo a su propio caballo.

—Vayamos en busca del siguiente —enseguida se subió a su caballo.

—¡Sí, señor!

* * *

Ya en el mediodía la Legión había regresado al distrito de Trost tras haber cumplido su misión de eliminar a los titanes que seguían adentro de la muralla María. Hoy solo pudieron eliminar a unos pocos, regresando más temprano de lo habitual, además de recargar gas y alimento para los equinos. Aunque los novatos lo tomaron como una nueva victoria para la humanidad.

Había pasado seis meses desde la terrible batalla en Shingashina, donde Eren y sus compañeros tuvieron momentos difíciles en cumplir bien su trabajo con el poco personal que tenían disponibles, pero gracias al apoyo de los altos cargos y de la mismísima Reina pudieron conseguir nuevos reclutas para fortalecer las defensas de sus tropas.

Cruzando entre las largas calles toda la población los esperaba con gran festejo y emoción.

—¡Por fin en casa! —gritó a todo pulmón Jean, recibiendo los elogios de unas bellas chicas que se encontraba entre la multitud y aclamaban su nombre. Eso aumentó mucho su orgullo varonil—. Nunca pensé que me encantaría cumplir con mi trabajo.

—Tienes razón, Jean. Incluso me siento como un héroe —secundo un emocionado Connie, que también recibía los elogios de la gente. En eso dirigió su mirada por simple curiosidad a su compañero que estaba de al lado, Eren se encontraba viendo de frente y sin mostrar emoción alguna—. Oye, Eren. ¿No te emociona sentir la admiración y respeto del pueblo?

Eren quien pasó su vista a su compañero luego de escuchar su llamado, observó a la gente que les gritaba por su reciente victoria. ¿Victoria, de qué? Lo único que hicieron fue asesinar a su propia gente que culpa no tenía de volverse en esos gigantes come hombres.

—Para nada —respondió secamente.

—Déjalo Connie. Ya sabes que a este idiota suicida no le interesa esas cosas —dijo Jean, queriendo disfrutar de su momento popular.

Sin embargo, Eren no le recrimino por ese insulto. Ahora su cabeza se encontraba en otro lugar para tomarle importancia a peleas infantiles y sin sentido.

—Eren. ¿Qué piensas hacer con tu tiempo libre? —preguntó Armin, que estaba cerca de su lado. Sus demás compañeros estuvieron atentos e interesados en saberlo.

—Iré al orfanato.

—Oooooh... El orfanato —se oyó la voz divertida de Sasha, sonriéndole pícaramente. Eso extraño mucho a Eren por su repentino cambio de comportamiento.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso no puedo ir?

—No, no. Claro que puedes ir, Eren. Pero ¿para qué motivo irás? —atacó ahora con una pregunta muy directa la castaña, la cazadora fue muy astuta en acorralar a su presa.

Y no era muy extraño esa pregunta, porque desde hace algunos meses atrás sus compañeros se habían dado cuenta de las constantes visitas que hacía Eren a dicho lugar sin decirles el motivo o la razón. Incluso Mikasa comenzó a preocuparse por la poca compañía que pasaba junto con el muchacho que la salvó de aquellos secuestradores, sintiéndose como un total desconocida para el mismo Eren.

—Solo voy a ayudar con los trabajos pesados, nada más —respondió fastidiado.

—¡Vamos, Eren! Sé sincero con nosotros. En realidad lo haces para tener un tiempo a solas con Historia. ¿Cierto? —Connie también sonreía de la misma forma que su compañera, solo añadiéndose un leve sonrojo. Esa última oración molestó en grande a Mikasa.

—No sé lo que estás insinuando, Connie. Pero Historia se encuentra ahí por su trabajo en organizar todas las funciones principales del orfanato —el soldado mostró una expresión natural, debido a que no entendió el doble sentido que le hizo su compañero.

Tanto Jean, Connie y Sasha soltaron un largo y pesado suspiro. Era imposible fastidiar e incomodar al denso de Eren, hasta llegando a pensar que podía ser asexual.

—¿Qué rayos les pasa a esos tres? —Eren se preguntó confuso por sus reacciones.

De pronto se oyó la pequeña risilla de Armin.

—Creo que entiendo bien el por qué ellos están así. Después de todo, Historia era la chica más popular en nuestros tiempos como cadetes.

—¿En serio? —abrió un poco los ojos—. Eso no lo sabía.

—Bueno, eras el único que no estaba enterado sobre eso.

Eren se mantuvo en silencio y marcharon hasta la base militar. Había muchas cosas que les ocultaba a sus compañeros, un secreto que nadie debía enterarse, incluyendo a aquella persona que le ayudaba a descubrir la verdad a través de los recuerdos de sus antecesores.

* * *

—¿Dónde pongo esta caja?

—La puedes colocar junto con la reserva de comida.

Una vez que dejó la caja en el lugar indicado, Eren regresó a donde Historia quien se encontraba afuera del establo. Para cuando llegó ella le ofreció un vaso con agua.

—Gracias —dijo, tomando el vaso y bebiéndolo al instante.

—Te agradezco que de nuevo me ayudarás con los trabajos difíciles —Historia recostó su espalda en la cerca, mirando a los niños que corrían en la extensa pradera—. ¿Y cómo estuvo la expedición de hoy?

—No es gran cosa —respondió vagamente. De repente sintió la mirada enojada de su pequeña amiga rubia—. ¿Ahora que te sucede?

—"No es gran cosa". Por favor, Eren, en serio no tienes otra manera de hablar que no sea la misma en cada visita que haces —soltó un corto suspiro, no tenía caso regañarlo por su falta de interacción social—. Supongo que ahora quieres continuar con el experimento de la otra vez.

—Suena raro si lo dices de esa forma —contestó el soldado algo incómodo por ese nombre que se inventó. A Historia le pareció graciosa su reacción.

—Al menos intento ponerle algo de sentido a lo que estamos haciendo cada tarde, o prefieres llamarlo tocaditas de manos —dijo de modo sarcástico. Historia podía ser una chica amable y muy confiable con los demás, pero con Eren era más directa y sincera debido a que la hacía sentirse ella misma.

De pronto corrió una fuerte brisa de viento en toda el área. Historia colocó su mano en su cabellera rubia para evitar que se despeinada, pero enseguida notó como el cabello del chico se alborotaba de un lado a otro. Para cuando el viento cesó, la joven soberana no podía evitar reírse por la forma graciosa en que quedó la cabeza de su amigo.

—Esto es un fastidio —murmuró el soldado.

Historia pudo relajar su expresión para acercársele.

—Veo que de nuevo te creció el cabello.

—Sí... A veces me complica mantenerlo en su lugar.

—¿Quieres que te corte como la anterior vez? —le sugirió, a lo cual Eren aceptó su ayuda. Historia todavía recordaba que hace cuatro meses el cabello de Eren le llegaba hasta el cuello, incluso se sentía preocupada por la falta de interés en su propia imagen.

En el interior de la casona, Eren se encontraba sentado en una silla mientras Historia sacaba unas tijeras del escritorio cercano a la librería para luego regresar hasta el muchacho de ojos esmeraldas.

—No te vayas a mover —le advirtió, colocándose por detrás de él.

—De acuerdo.

Ella comenzó con su trabajo de forma calmada, cortando primero la parte de atrás con sumo cuidado. Eren se mantuvo en silencio, sintiendo como cada parte de su pelo caía al suelo que estaba cubierto con papeles para evitar ensuciar el piso. Cuando sintió las manos frías de la chica, una repentina corriente eléctrica recorrió por todo su cerebro, mas no sucedió nada que le afectara su cordura, ni siquiera un recuerdo de su padre o del otro Eren. Sabía de antemano que ese "experimento" no siempre tenía resultados favorables.

Pero, de alguna forma, hubo algo que le intrigaba demasiado.

—Historia.

—No hables. Estoy ocupada —le dijo, siguiendo con su labor.

—Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta —continuó, perseverante.

Historia prefirió no rechistar a su insistencia, conocía perfectamente lo cabeza dura que era.

—¿Qué quieres preguntar?

—Yo... —dudó por unos segundos, pero al final decidió hablar sobre la duda que rondaba por su cabeza desde hace unas horas—. ¿Es cierto que fuiste popular durante nuestro tiempo en el reclutamiento?

—¡¿Q-qué?! —esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, y casi le corta una oreja a su compañero. Jamás se esperó que le hiciera tal pregunta—. ¿Para qué quieres saber de eso?

—Curiosidad, nada más —dibujó una media sonrisa—. ¿O es que acaso te incómoda decírmelo?

—¡Para nada! —frunció el ceño, enojada. ¿Acaso la estaba retando? No tenía ni idea de su propósito en saber algo del pasado, pero tampoco se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados—. Te lo diré si tú también me dices un secreto tuyo.

—¿Mío? —la miró intrigante.

—Claro. De esa forma estaremos a mano, pero tiene que ser un secreto que no le hayas dicho a nadie, y eso incluye a Mikasa y Armin. ¿De acuerdo?

Eren se mantuvo indeciso por esa propuesta, debido a que no tenía ningún secreto qué revelarle a ella. Ah no sé qué...

—Está bien —aceptó firmemente.

Historia sonrió victoriosa, empezando a recordar aquellos días cuando era Krista Lenz.

—Pues... Me entere de eso al siguiente mes cuando ingrese a la milicia —relató, mientras reanudaba su trabajo con las tijeras—. Al comienzo no comprendía muy bien por qué todos me miraban extrañamente cuando pasaba a su lado, o la vez cuando entrenaba en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo.

Por la mente del joven soldado se puso a recordar la vez que dejó a Reiner inconsciente en el entrenamiento cuando este volteó su mirada hacia otro lado, dejándole la victoria a su merced. ¿Acaso esa distracción habría sido causado intencionalmente por Historia?

—No fue hasta que Ymir me explico el motivo de sus miradas hacia mí, e incluso recuerdo claramente lo que me dijo en ese entonces: Krista, corres un grave peligro con esos hombres acechándote en cada día. Así que yo estaré a tu lado para protegerte, y luego de graduarnos nos casaremos —dijo, imitando torpemente su voz—. Aun sabiendo la causa que yo provocaba, realmente me sentí feliz por ser importante y valiosa para los demás —de pronto puso una expresión decaída—. Pero, ellos solo adoraban a la amable y gentil Krista.

—Fue lo mejor, ¿no?

—¿Eh?

—El hecho de que dejarás atrás tu farsa como Krista para mostrarte ante todos como realmente eres —bajó un poco la mirada—. Ahora todos te conocen y valoran por lo que eres en realidad. ¿No es así, su Alteza?

—Sí. Fue lo mejor —sonrió levemente, para luego mostrar una cara seria—. Eren. No sé si ya lo olvidaste, pero hace poco me prometiste que ibas a dejar de llamarme así cuando no estemos en el palacio.

—Ah, claro.

—Ahora te toca a ti contarme.

Eren medito bien las palabras que iba a usar para contarle, soltó un pequeño suspiro.

—Yo, tengo un hermano mayor por parte de mi padre.

—¡¿Qué?! —Historia se quedó perpleja.

—Su nombre es Zeke —prosiguió—. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte.

—¡Wow! —fue lo único que pudo decir, jamás se imaginó tremenda sorpresa. Eren tiene un hermano de sangre, y tal vez lo supo a través de los recuerdos de su progenitor. De alguna forma se sentía muy identificada con él, y no solo por descubrir que tenían un hermanastro sino también por las cosas trágicas que tuvieron que afrontar con el tiempo.

Para cuando termino de cortarle el pelo, Historia se retiró directo al lavado del comedor. Eren se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta el espejo colgado en la pared, ahí pudo notar que tenía de vuelta su viejo estilo. Ya cuando volvió ella, el soldado la miró a los ojos.

—Te agradezco por el corte.

—No fue nada —dijo, secando sus manos con una toalla—. Pero si quieres mi opinión, yo creo que te quedaría bien tenerlo largo.

—¿Acaso olvidas el problema principal de tenerlo largo?

—Eso se puede arreglar fácilmente si lo tienes amarrado en una cola —repentinamente le guiño un ojo—. Además, podrías atraer la atención de las chicas nuevas en la Legión.

—No necesito tal cosa superficial —respondió neutral—. Pero igual tomaré tu consejo.

El atardecer se deslumbro a través de las ventanas de la sala, justo en ese momento, Historia miró hipnotizada la silueta del soldado que parecía brillar gracias a la luz solar.

—Eren —se mordió el labio inferior al llamarlo, dudaba.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Ya no tenía caso, debía hablarle con sinceridad.

—¿Por qué me contaste lo de tu hermano? Sabes que podías decirme cualquier cosa, incluso una simple mentira para que te creyera —su boca se movió por sí sola, quería, no, deseaba saber el verdadero motivo de contarle tal secreto—. Tenía entendido que no ibas a revelarme nada que fuera del mundo exterior. Entonces, ¿por qué me lo dices ahora?

—Eso es porque confío en ti —esa fue su respuesta, fácil y directo. No tenía motivos para explicarles del por qué le contó eso. Tan solo sucedió así nomás—. Somos aliados.

Historia le tomó un par de segundos en responderle. ¿Merecía tener ese privilegio de confianza? Por extraño que pareciera realmente la hizo muy feliz.

—¡Por supuesto! —le dedicó una sonrisa sincero, contagiando su alegría a su compañero.

—Creo que sería mejor continuar con el experimento antes que anochezca —dijo con voz cantarina, tocándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

—¿No qué te parecía raro el nombre? —ella lo miró con ojos acusadores.

—Ah... Supongo que podríamos dejarlo de esa forma.

Y, sin decir nada más, ambos se retiraron de la sala para ir a un lugar más privado.

Tal vez las demás personas quedaron fascinados por la gentileza y amabilidad de Krista, pero solo Eren conocía a la verdadera Historia. Aquella chica que sonreía como una persona normal y no como una diosa.

Continuará...


	5. Deseos profundos y sinceros

_Aclaración: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es de su creador "Hajime Isayama". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

 _ **Capítulo 05: "Deseos profundos y sinceros"**_

 **(Toque)**

Había pasado un año desde se que arregló el asunto en la muralla María, dándose el anuncio para que la población volviera de nuevo a su lugar de origen. Ya no había titanes que amenazaran con la extinción de la humanidad, además de que el gobierno usó el presupuesto de la alta sociedad para la reparación del distrito de Shingashina.

Todo parecía indicar que llegó una época de paz y armonía.

O al menos eso quería creerse...

Cuando Eren sintió por primera vez la fría sensación del mar entre sus pies descalzos, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al tipo de sentimiento que albergaba en su interior. ¿Emoción de contemplarlo? ¿Fascinación por lo grande que era? ¿Un hermoso paisaje de color azul? ¿Un sueño imposible ahora vuelto una realidad? Ver el gran lago en el horizonte le produjo bastantes cosas que eran difíciles de explicar, pero esto ya no era un objetivo de su niñez.

Tal vez el Eren testarudo y optimista de aquel tiempo estaría ahora gritando muy eufórico junto a sus compañeros de la infancia que el océano es real, y que su amigo Armin tenía toda la razón cuando le enseñó las distintas maravillas que portaba el mundo exterior a través de aquel libro que fue prohibido para las personas dentro de las murallas.

Pero en la mente del joven Jaeger se puso a recordar la charla que tuvo en este lugar su padre con aquel Eren conocido como el Búho. La restauración de la nación Eldiana debía llevarse a cabo a como dé lugar. La misión que le encargo su padre como última voluntad fue el motivo por el cual seguía vivo hasta la actualidad.

La libertad que tanto soñó todavía se encontraba inalcanzable ante sus ojos.

El enemigo debía ser eliminado a cualquier costo. Las acciones injustas junto con el abuso de poder por parte de Mare hacia la gente de Ymir provocaron que le hirviera de la ira a pesar de encontrarse calmado ante sus compañeros de la Legión. Esos bastardos tenían que morir y dejar de existir, siendo recordados por todos los seres vivos de este inmenso mundo como la parte negativa y atroz de la historia.

Un sentimiento de satisfacción brotaba en su interior de tan solo pensarlo. Ya no le importaba que sus acciones fueran despiadadas y crueles, de todos modos la gente del exterior los conocían como los terribles demonios del mal, ¿no? Entonces sus acciones estarían muy acorde a su estúpida ideología.

La noche se hizo presente a las siguientes horas desde que se conoció el mar, y la Legión había decidido acampar cerca de la muralla. Mañana tendrían que hacer varias cosas al respecto para la futura llegada del enemigo, tales como instalar una base militar en cada área aproximada a la isla Paradis.

Eren se encontraba sentado encima de la muralla, sus ojos los tenía enfocados en el horizonte del vasto mar. Justo a su lado estaban sus pertenencias, puesto que le había tocado el turno de vigilar la zona.

—En este mismo lugar yacen la desesperación y el odio de los Eldianos, pero también se encuentra la promesa y el acuerdo de su futura liberación.

Al decir esas palabras sintió un sentimiento de melancolía a pesar de ser la primera vez que observaba la muralla.

—¡Eren!

El mencionado se percató de la presencia de Armin y Mikasa.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

—Hemos venido a apoyarte con la vigilancia —respondió Armin.

Eren se mantuvo en silencio tras escucharlo, ambos se sentaron cerca de su lado.

—Pareces muy pensativo.

—No tanto —dijo Eren, elevando su vista en el cielo oscuro—. A veces me pregunto si realmente seremos... Ahh, mejor olvídenlo.

—Libres. Eso fue lo que querías decir, ¿cierto?

Para Armin, no era muy difícil comprender lo que pensaba su amigo; aunque en estos últimos meses se encontraba muy extraño y solitario con él, Mikasa, y los demás. No tardó en comprender que, tal vez, seguía agobiada e impactado con todo lo que se enteró a través de los recuerdos del doctor Jaeger.

—Yo también he pensado muchas cosas al respecto luego de saber la verdad del mundo exterior. ¿Por qué nosotros tenemos que cargar con los pecados de nuestros antepasados? ¿Por qué somos considerados los demonios del mal? ¿Y por qué nacimos para volvernos la mayor desgracia de toda la humanidad? A veces me pregunto el porqué de nuestra injusticia solo por ser descendientes de Ymir —explicó Armin, colocando sus manos cerca de sus rodillas y con la cabeza agachada—. Todavía no lo comprendo. Incluso ahora mismo soy un simple ignorante ante las distintas opiniones de cada persona que se encuentra más allá del mar.

Eren soltó un pesado suspiro, de alguna forma estaba de acuerdo con su opinión.

—¡Eso no es del todo cierto! —tomó la palabra Mikasa ante el estado de ánimo de sus dos amigos—. Nosotros no somos tan diferentes al resto. Aquellas personas que nos odia y acusa de haber provocado estas calamidades en el mundo no saben que nosotros nunca estuvimos enterados de esa cruda realidad, y todo por culpar de las ideas erróneas que les enseñaron.

Mikasa, que era la única chica silenciosa y reservada del grupo, por primera vez mostró confianza para entablar una conversación larga respecto a su opinión personal.

Eren comenzó a rascar su cabeza fuertemente.

—Me siento patético que Mikasa me haga aclarar mis propias dudas.

—Espera Eren. Yo no lo quería decir de esa forma.

—Se siente nostálgico este ambiente que tenemos ahora, ¿no lo creen? —habló Armin, llamando la atención de ambos. Sacó de su mochila un pañuelo con algo dentro en su interior, tras abrirlo se reveló la concha marina que había guardado desde el mediodía—. Ya ha pasado un año desde la última ocasión que estuvimos reunidos los tres. Recuerdo que esa vez nos quedamos hablando de recuperar la muralla María para por fin conocer el mar.

Por la mente de Eren se puso a recordar de otra cosa que se mencionó en aquella ocasión. Tratar de recuperar su ciudad natal del enemigo y retomar otra vez sus antiguas vidas. Esa misma charla se volvió a repetir, incluso esta noche era la misma donde los tres hicieron esa promesa.

Era cierto. ¿Cómo pudo haberse olvidado de aquello?

—Tienes razón. Al final logramos cumplir con nuestra promesa —dijo Mikasa en un tono calmado, cubriendo parte de su boca con su bufanda.

—Es verdad. Nosotros pudimos...

 _"Tienes que salvar a Armin y a Mikasa de nuestro cruel destino"_

La voz de su padre resonó en su cabeza, dejando sus palabras a medias. De nuevo ese recuerdo le causó miedo y desesperación. ¿Por qué ocurría esto tan de repente?

—Eren. ¿Qué te sucede? —se oyó la voz preocupada de Mikasa, tocándole su hombro.

—Estoy bien —dijo con una voz apagada luego de volver en sí mismo. En eso fijó sus ojos esmeraldas en ambos muchachos, no quería creerlo pero tenía una intuición de que algo malo ocurriría en el futuro—. Yo solo... Yo solo estaba pensando si volveremos a estar reunidos los tres en la siguiente ocasión. Las posibilidades para que sobrevivamos son muy escasas ahora que tenemos a un terrible enemigo de proviene de tierras lejanas, además que ni siquiera sabemos si podremos tener una oportunidad de ganar.

—Sobreviviremos —Mikasa tomó la palabra—. Sin importar las adversidades que se nos presente, o la avanzada fuerza militar que ellos posean. Todos nosotros lucharemos para ganar esta batalla y sobrevivir.

Armin dibujó una media sonrisa, levantándose de golpe.

—Mikasa tiene razón. Hasta ahora nosotros y toda la Legión hemos logrado grandes hazañas que nadie más pudo hacerlo. Todavía no podemos darnos por vencidos tan fácilmente, pues nada está dicho aún.

—Sí. Necesitamos pelear para poder ganar —diciendo esas palabras, Eren recuperó de nuevo su confianza.

El ambiente incómodo que se generó entre el trío poco a poco se volvió más relajado.

En ese momento Eren supo que necesitaba tiempo, el tiempo suficiente para lograr una estrategia de derrotar al enemigo que se avecinará pronto a la isla. El camino era difícil, pero buscaría lo que sea para protegerlos.

—Espero que volvamos a estar juntos en la próxima ocasión —murmuró Armin.

Tanto Eren como Mikasa estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que dijo, mientras los tres siguieran juntos podrían lograr atravesar este complicado problema.

Pero, de alguna forma, Eren sintió que esta emotiva reunión sería la última.

* * *

Pasó un mes desde que la Legión conoció el lado oculto que guardaba el exterior de las murallas. Ese día, los altos funcionarios hicieron una importante reunión para hablar sobre el avance de la fortaleza que se hizo en los extremos de la frontera, como una medida de seguridad para confrontar al enemigo en caso de que vinieran por vía marítima.

—¿Cómo va el avance en la base militar, comandante Hanji? —fue la pregunta que hizo Darius Zackly, uniendo sus manos en forma de rezo.

—Por ahora hemos logrado un mejor rendimiento en cuanto a la vigilancia en dado caso que el enemigo apareciera, lamentablemente, no podemos asegurar su total eficiencia si hubiera por ejemplo una densa niebla. Además si el enemigo se transporta en varios barcos, tenemos a Eren y a Armin para frustrar su invasión, aunque lo malo es que todavía no conocemos el desarrollo avanzado de su armada —hizo una corta pausa—. Si tuviera que ser franca diría que necesitamos de toda la suerte posible para conseguir la victoria. Después de todo, nos estamos enfrentando al mundo entero.

—Ya veo. Entonces, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar lo peor si el plan de defensa fracasara.

—Señor, le pido permiso para hablar —dijo Eren, quien se levantó de su asiento.

—Adelante, nuestro titán.

—Viendo la situación actual en la cual nos encontramos, tengo una sugerencia que hacerle.

—¿Cuál es tu sugerencia?

—He estado pensado que en vez de destruir los barcos del enemigo podemos utilizarlos a nuestro favor —explicó con seriedad—. Si lo mantenemos en buen estado podremos averiguar la tecnología que portan y encontrar un modo de contraatacar, incluso podemos usar a su propia gente como rehenes si las cosas se empeoran. Y solo eso podría ser posible si Armin y yo usamos nuestro poder titán.

—Entiendo. Lo que tratas de decir es que hurtemos su avance militar aprovechando que nosotros los tenemos a ustedes, además que obtendremos información valiosa de ellos si los capturamos convida. ¿Qué opina de la idea del joven Jaeger, comandante Hanji?

—Diría que podría funcionar, aunque puede ser muy arriesgado llevarlo a cabo debido a que es un plan de doble filo. No tenemos el conocimiento exacto si el enemigo se ablandara con saber que tendremos a sus compañeros como prisioneros, y esto lo digo por la información del propio Eren cuando el poseedor del Titán Bestia abandonó a Bertholdt a su propia suerte luego de perder la batalla.

—No tenemos de otra más que intentarlo —habló Pixis—. La supervivencia de nuestra gente depende que este plan funcione, o tal vez haya otra persona que tenga otra idea.

Las personas en la sala se mantuvieron en silencio, nadie tuvo una objeción al respecto.

—¿Y usted que opina, su Alteza? —preguntó Zackly.

Historia se quedó mirando a Eren fijamente, a lo cual él también hacía lo mismo.

—Si nadie en la sala tiene alguna propuesta que hacer, entonces daré por aceptado el plan de Eren Jaeger —pronunció con su voz firme y segura.

Luego de escuchar las palabras de la Reina se dio por finalizado la reunión de hoy.

* * *

—Te agradezco mucho por lo que hiciste en la reunión.

—En serio no tienes porqué agradecerme. Yo solo lo hice porque confío en ti.

En el despacho de la Reina. Eren e Historia se encontraban sentados en el gran sofá y mirando la gran ventana que se encontraba abierta.

—Hoy tiene entrenamiento, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella sin verlo a la cara.

—En el mediodía —respondió enseguida—. Hanji-san dijo que debo ayudar a Armin a controlar su poder titán, incluso que tendríamos una pelea de prueba para mejorar nuestros puntos débiles. Mientras tanto el capitán Levi junto con Mikasa y los demás se encargarán de entrenar a los soldados novatos en el manejo y uso de la lanza trueno.

—Ya veo. Ustedes se encuentran muy ocupados, y si eso le añadimos con la futura llegada del enemigo. Todo parece indicar que estarán activos durante todos los días de la semana —recostó su cabeza ahora viendo el techo—. En algunas ocasiones he deseado volver a ser un soldado y apoyarlos en lo que pueda.

—Ya lo haces —interrumpió el soldado, viéndose a los ojos de forma sincronizada—. Me has ayudado en varias cosas que yo mismo no podía hacer, incluso lo hiciste en la reunión de hace poco.

—Ya te dije que lo hice porque confío plenamente en tu decisión.

En la habitación pasó unos veinte minutos, durante ese lapso de tiempo ninguno de los dos habló u opino de algo. Ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a ese ambiente tan silencioso y calmado, despejando sus problemas personales y poder relajarse en el corto tiempo que tenían de compañía.

De pronto Eren se levantó del sofá, e Historia supo la razón de eso.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó lo obvio, el soldado solo asintió con la cabeza—. Bueno, supongo te veré en la siguiente reunión.

—Historia... —la llamó de forma insegura—. Hoy vas a ir al orfanato.

—¿Hoy? —ladeó la cabeza—. No, no iré. Ahora el orfanato se encuentra en orden y sin ningún problema para necesitar mi presencia.

—Entonces, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

—¿Qué es? —lo miró con suma intriga.

—Puedo verte esta noche.

* * *

Esa misma noche Historia se encontró muy nerviosa, caminando inquieta de un lado a otro en su gran habitación. Todavía recordó aquellas palabras que le dijo Eren, incluso le pareció muy extraño que mencionada un encuentro nocturno considerando que era una petición indecente y peligroso. ¿Acaso Eren pretendía infiltrarse en su habitación con los guardias vigilando todo el palacio real?

Sabiendo de su pronta visita decidió vestirse con ropa casual, debido a que sería demasiado vergonzoso que él la viera usando su largo camisón para dormir.

Eran alrededor de la diez de la noche, y no hubo aparición del soldado. La habitación estaba oscura y el sueño le estaba venciendo a cada momento. Justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, oyó un sonido seco proveniente de su balcón.

La sombra de alguien misterioso apareció y se le acercó a pasos lentos.

—Historia... ¿Estás despierta...? —llamó aquella persona en voz baja.

Tras reconocer su voz, Historia se levantó apurada de su cama.

—Llegas muy tarde. ¿No sabes la hora que es? —le dijo con sumo enfado. Eren no pudo notar su expresión por lo oscuro que estaba el lugar.

—Te dije que vendría esta noche, jamás te mencione a qué hora estaría aquí —respondió el soldado con simpleza.

Historia dio un corto suspiro.

—Bueno, ¿de qué quieres hablarme? Debo suponer que es muy importante para tener un encuentro a estas horas.

—La verdad... Es que solo quería charlar un poco contigo.

—¡Eh! Es una broma, ¿cierto?

—No. No lo es.

A Historia le tomó un par de segundos en reaccionar, porque la situación estaba muy extraña entre los dos. O mejor dicho, Eren estaba raro en este día.

—Si solo era eso, podemos hacerlo en nuestro tiempo libre.

—Lo que ocurre es que ya no tendré tiempo para verte.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Eren se mantuvo indeciso si contarle o no de la información que recibió de Hanji antes de comenzar la reunión. En ese instante tomó una elección.

—Teniendo al enemigo amenazando con atacar en cualquier momento la isla Paradis. La Legión decidió alojarse en la base que formamos cerca del mar, por lo cual ya no tendré tiempo para visitarte.

Ahora entendía claramente el motivo de su visita. Luego observo a Eren que caminaba de vuelta al balcón.

—Sígueme.

—¿A dónde? —fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

—A un lugar más cómodo para hablar.

Sin oponerse a su proposición, Historia le siguió el paso.

No podía creerse lo que acaba de ocurrir hace unos minutos, puesto que ahora se encontraba sujetando con fuerza la espalda de Eren mientras este se mantenía volando gracias a su equipo tridimensional.

Observo la ciudad iluminada, siendo un bello paisaje desde su propia perspectiva.

Luego un largo trayecto Eren aterrizó encima de la muralla Sina.

—Llegamos —le avisó.

Historia enseguida dejo de sujetarlo y sus pies tocaron el suelo.

—Cuando me dijiste que te siguiera pensé que me llevarías a un lugar cercano.

—Creí que este lugar era una buena elección. ¿O quieres que cambiemos de lugar?

—No, así está bien —le dijo, sentándose. Sería una pérdida de tiempo encontrar otro lugar dada las altas horas de la noche—. ¿Vas a sentarte?

Eren no dijo nada y pasó a sentarse a unos quince centímetros de ella. De repente notó la mirada de la Reina, viéndolo de forma atontada. Historia, tras percatarse de ello, se volteó rápidamente para no verlo a la cara.

—¿Qué te sucede?

—Nada. No me sucede nada —se excusó algo nerviosa. La verdad fue que ella se quedó embobada por su cabellera azabache—. Veo que tomaste mi consejo de mantener tu cabello largo —le dijo, sin voltearse.

—Ah, eso. Decidí cambiar un poco mi apariencia —dijo con total naturalidad. En eso oyó la audible risa de su acompañante—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Pues, me resulta gracioso saber que si te importa cuidar tu persona ya que siempre te he visto que Mikasa era la que se ha encargado de cuidarte desde que éramos cadetes. Incluso escuché de la boca de los demás que más parecías su hijo en vez de su hermano —lo miró a los ojos dibujando una media sonrisa—. Además, he notado que ahora quieres lucir mejor tu cabello que el promedio.

—No es para tanto. Tampoco me quiero comparar con Jean, que siempre me fastidia sin razón aparente cuando Mikasa estaba al pendiente de mí —le respondió, algo incómodo.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo —entonces alzó su mirada hacia el cielo estrellado—. Cambiando un poco el tema sobre tu cabello. Eren, dime, ¿cómo es el mar?

Eren miró también el cielo oscuro apoyando ambas manos hacia atrás para sostener su cuerpo. Recordó la experiencia de conocer el gran lago salado, la melodía agradable de la aves y la sensación increíble de descubrir nuevas criaturas que habitaban ahí.

—El mar es... Muy grande. Muy salado. Y muy azul.

—No tienes una mejor forma de explicarlo.

—Lo siento —suspiró con pesadez—. No soy tan bueno relatando como lo hace Armin.

—No importa. Solo con oír eso, yo también tengo interés de conocer el mar algún día.

Las primeras horas se pusieron a hablar de varias cosas, algunas fueron de sus vidas cotidianas y otras de sucesos únicos. Ambos se sintieron como unos niños que se contaban de todo para poder mantener su vínculo amistoso.

 **El amanecer y el crepúsculo tienen colores similares a la soledad**

La infancia normal y corriente que jamás pudieron tener debido a que convivían en un mundo donde eran prisioneros en el interior de una gran jaula conocida como las murallas.

Las coincidencias de haberse conocido no existían, tan solo ocurrió lo inevitable.

Eren Kruger lo había dicho. La cadena de tragedias se repetía una y otra vez, como un molesto bucle, mostrando un angustiante sufrimiento de perder a tus seres más amados hasta lograr un cambio drástico para no volver a experimentarlo.

Durante la conversación ninguno de los dos se percató de la cercanía del otro, casi rozando la punta de sus dedos mientras una agradable brisa refrescaba sus rostros.

—Ojalá todos pudiéramos estar así para siempre —dijo Historia en un tono bajo pero audible—. Viviendo libres de cualquier discriminación que provocó nuestros antepasados. Un mundo nuevo donde todos podamos convivir en paz y armonía con el mundo exterior, eliminando las guerras sin sentido para ya no derramar más sangre de gente inocente.

Eren vio el rostro de Historia, que diciendo esas palabras pudo captar como sus ojos zafiros brillaban con cierta intensidad gracias a la luz lunar. Sintió una ligera sensación sofocante en su pecho. Ella aún tenía la esperanza de que este mundo podrido pudiera cambiar.

—Si derrotamos al enemigo... Si derrotamos a Mare estoy seguro que podremos encontrar nuestra libertad —entonces dirigió sus manos justo en su cuello, sacando la llave que le reveló la verdad del mundo exterior ahora convertido en un recuerdo de su pasado—. Mi padre antes de irse me dijo que la curiosidad de un ser humano no se puede reprimir, y gracias a esas palabras yo he podido avanzar hacia adelante. No solo fue el poder titán que me entregó, también fue el valor de poder cumplir todas mis metas si me lo propongo.

—Entonces, debemos seguir luchando hasta la muerte con esa nación extranjera. ¿Acaso es la única opción que tenemos? —ella bajó la cabeza, abrazando sus rodillas—. Sin embargo te comprendo Eren, y mucho. Es imposible hacerlos entrar en razón con acciones pacificas porque de todas formas somos considerados como descendientes del mal.

Sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, Historia se percató tarde cuando sintió un cálido roce en su mano. Levantando un poco su cabeza se encontró con los ojos de Eren, su rostro expresaba seriedad y a la vez comprensión.

—Eren...

—Sin importarme las tragedias que ocurran en los siguientes días, meses o años. ¡Yo jamás permitiré que ellos destruyan el hogar donde hemos nacido! No mientras siga convida en el tiempo que me queda de vida.

Historia sonrió ante su comentario, directa y un poco egoísta. ¿Acaso era un tremendo idiota en pensar que el mundo giraba en torno a él? ¿O cómo si fuera el protagonista de una historia trágica?

—En serio tú... Ni siquiera tengo palabras para decirte sobre eso.

—¿Ah? Yo solo estaba siendo sincero contigo.

—Lo sé. Eres tú, después de todo.

—Eso suena como si fuera algo malo.

La Reina no pudo evitar reírse ante el enojo infantil de Eren. A veces actuaba genial, pero otras veces parecía el mismo chico problemático de hace un año. No podía evitar sentirse más que aliviada de que no cambiara mucho tras descubrir la verdad en su sótano, aunque también hubo una parte de él que cambio ante sus ojos.

—¿Historia...? ¿Te ocurre al-...? —sus palabras quedaron a medias cuando sus labios fueron aprisionados por los de la joven Reiss.

Ella rápidamente detuvo el beso, alejándose un poco de su compañero que tenía la mirada perpleja. ¿Qué fue lo que había hecho?

—¡Eren! Yo, lo siento mucho. No quise... —y de la misma forma, el soldado también la interrumpió con un beso y colocando una mano en su mejilla.

Historia tan solo cerró los ojos y disfruto del momento. No sabía cómo había ocurrido esto, pero eso fue lo que menos le importo. Por primera vez experimento un extraño sentimiento por él en estos meses, siendo muy raro en ella quien no entendía mucho de las emociones humanas. ¿Acaso esto significaba ser amada? ¿Un amor mutuo y compatible, o un simple deseo por el género opuesto? Esas preguntas fue lo que estuvo rondando en su cabeza.

Cuando ambos se separaron para tomar aire, ninguno tuvo el valor de hablar y romper el ambiente que se formó. Sin embargo alguien tuvo que hacerlo.

—¿Qué fue lo que acabas de hacer, Eren? —preguntó la soberana, levemente sonrojada.

—Eso mismo deberías preguntarte a ti.

—¡¿Qué?! —entonces cambio su vergüenza por enfado—. O sea, lo hiciste como un acto de venganza por el beso robado que te di.

—¡Tampoco lo quise decir de esa forma! —contestó, algo avergonzado—. Yo nunca creí que nosotros terminaríamos de... Ya sabes, eso.

Historia se quedó callada al escucharlo. La vergüenza volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo mientras observaba la silueta de Eren viendo el horizonte.

—Pronto va a amanecer —enseguida se levantó y preparó su equipo—. Será mejor irnos antes de que todos descubran nuestra desaparición.

—Tienes razón —ella igual se levantó—. Imagínate los castigos severos que te hará el capitán Levi si no te encuentra en tu cuarto —bromeó.

—Ni siquiera yo quiero saberlo —respondió el muchacho, incómodo.

Y así ambos partieron de la muralla para regresar al palacio real.

En la mente de Eren se puso a memorizar lo que acaba de ocurrir con Historia. ¿Por qué fue impulsado a besarla frenéticamente sin pensarlo o razonarlo? No lo entendía claramente, y eso le trajo gran confusión. Ella era su amiga y su aliada. Entonces, ¿por qué tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo?

En medio de sus dudas, sintió como Historia ajusto más fuerte el agarre de sus brazos en su cuello. De nuevo apareció esa sensación sofocante en su pecho. ¿Qué fue lo que le estaba sucediendo? Esta sensación era muy distinta cuando estaba cerca de Mikasa o de Sasha.

Sin importarle el motivo de aquel cambio que solamente Historia Reiss le generaba. Solo tuvo como único deseo ver que ella siguiera tan llena de vida y por fin mostrara una sonrisa verdadera y normal.

Por eso mismo decidió esforzarse en lograr su objetivo de obtener la libertad de todos.

* * *

Nadie pudo predecir lo que ocurrió exactamente. Todo pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera los soldados de la Legión se esperaron tremenda sorpresa tan inesperada.

Un fuerte disparo se escuchó en toda la zona donde ambos bandos estaban presentes.

Aquel militar enemigo había disparado a su superior en frente de sus compañeros, quienes observaban impactados lo que acaba de suceder. Ese mismo militar neutralizó a sus propios camaradas, para luego rendirse ante los demonios de Paradis mientras se quitaba su casco revelando ser una chica.

La mujer conocida como Yelena, luego de ser nombrada por uno de su grupo, miró de forma asombrada al titán que había levantado su buque. Una sonrisa entusiasta se le formó tras reconocer a la persona que estaba dentro del gigante.

—He querido conocerte, Eren.

Desde ese momento la esperanza de salvarlos a todos se marchitó.

Continuará...


End file.
